Reneslec сборник мини
by RomyVolturi
Summary: Что может испортить или улучшить свидание твоей мечты? Одна глупая подруга, один враг, много ревности...
1. Лучшее свидание

**Название: Best Date**

**Автор: Роми**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Пейринг: Ренесми/Алек, упоминается Джейкоб**

**Жанр: ****Romance**

**Размер: мини**

**Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер**

**Размещение: на других ресурсах запрещено! **

**Саммари: Что может испортить или улучшить свидание твоей мечты? Одна глупая подруга, один враг, много ревности. **

**От автора: В большинстве фанфиках ревновать приходится Алеку. К Джейкобу, к Науэлю и прочим многочисленным поклонникам привлекательной дампирки. Так что эта несерьезная история слегка поменяет роли. Что если у Алека тоже может быть девушка? Как на нее будет смотреть Ренесми?**

**Best****Date**

**Свидание моей мечты**

Ренесми вот уже битый час вертелась перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, нравится ли ей надетое на ней платье или нет. Нет, оно конечно было ничего – симпатичное сиреневое коктейльное платье до колен, с глубоким вырезом декольте, которое она обладательница прекрасной фигуры, бесспорно, могла себе позволить, но сегодня особенный день, самый особенный день и она должна выглядеть не просто хорошо, а идеально. Сегодня вечером должно состояться одно из главных и естественно незабываемых событий в ее жизни. Третье официальное свидание с Джейкобом Блэком, в тот самый день, когда впервые встретились ее собственные родители. Что может быть романтичней этого? По всем канонам американского кино это самое время для первого поцелуя между двумя влюбленными. А как же иначе? К этому дню тебя в прямом смысле готовили с пеленок. Еще когда ты была совсем малышкой, Джейкоб подарил тебе браслет «обещание». Знак того, что он всегда будет рядом с тобой, в болезни и здравии в богатстве и бедности…

– Ренесми, соберись, – девушка мысленно заставила себя взять себя в руки. Вишневый блеск для губ был последним штрихом, идеально дополняющим ее образ. Как уверяла рекламная компания, с этим блеском любая девушка будет выглядеть неотразимо. – Господи, и почему только ты нервничаешь? Ты же мечтала об этом всю свою жизнь. Элис уже давно спланировала этот день, а потому тебе лишь остается строго следовать инструкции.

Сегодня пятница, а значит лучший вечер недели, для того чтобы провести его с любимыми и друзьями. Ренесми уже год училась в колледже, и, желая быть нормальной, настолько насколько это возможно, она снимала квартиру на пару со своей сокурсницей. Ею была молодая и очень амбициозная блондинка по имени Эшли Уилсон. Как и любая другая Барби, она любила все розовое, все блестящее и все гламурное. Узнав, о том, что Ренесми встречается с парнем, она пригласила их на двойное свидание в клуб под названием «Poison». Не зная на, что он подписал себе приговор, Джейкоб согласился прежде, чем Ренесми смогла придумать какую бы то ни было вразумительную отговорку. Так что теперь помимо лучшего свидания в своей жизни ей предстояло в довесок познакомиться и с новых ухажером Эшли. По словам ее подруги, он был «просто замечательным». Хотя она говорила так обо всех, с кем встречалась, а их, поверьте было не мало.

Раздался пронзительный звонок в дверь. Ренесми вздрогнула, понимая, что это пришел парень Эшли. С Джейкобом они договорились встретиться у самого клуба. Ренесми сказала Эшли, что у него пока нет прав и машины. Вернее машина у него была, но для Эшли эта груда металлолома, которую так любил Джейкоб, совершенно не являлась достойным для нее средством передвижения. Поэтому Ренесми решила, что проще было соврать, так как она всегда делала это, говоря про своих приемных родителей и многочисленных братьев и сестер. Звонок в дверь повторился, а ее подруга по-прежнему сидела в ванной, словно не замечая того, что ее замечательный парень уже здесь и жаждет увидеть ее. Ренесми закатила глаза. В мгновение ока, оказавшись у противоположной стороны их уютной гостиной, она тихонько постучала в дверь ванной комнаты.

– Эшли выходи, – прошептала Ренесми. – Твой парень уже пришел. Нам пора идти.

По ту сторону двери щелкнула защелка, и из ванной комнаты показалась голова Эшли. Она вся была покрыта бигудями и какой-то сомнительной на вид слизью. Ренесми слегка поморщилась, учуяв отвратительный запах. Ей самой очень повезло от природы. Ее рыжие волосы, были нежны словно шелк, в кудряшки всегда были идеальной формы, невесомо спадая на ее плечи и спину. Это было одним из тех моментов, когда понимаешь - хорошо быть дампиром.

– О Боже, Несси нет! – панически прошептала Эшли, в ответ. – Он что пришел раньше?

– Он вовремя, – устало произнесла Ренесми. У нее сегодня свидание с судьбой, а Эшли как всегда копается и даже не замечает этого. Говорила же она Джейкобу, что это будет катастрофа. Так, нет ему, видите ли, захотелось побыть «нормальными» людьми. Мир безумен и нормальных людей в принципе не существует. – Ты опаздываешь.

– Проклятье. Я же еще совсем не готова! – расстроенно хныкнула Эшли. – Я не могу выйти к нему в таком виде. Несси, прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь. Пригласи его войти и скажи ему, я выйду через пять минут. И смотри не смей флиртовать с ним. Он мне действительно нравится.

Эшли вновь скрылась в ванной, заперев за собой дверь. Ренесми не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как выполнить просьбу приносящей одни лишь хлопоты подруги. И еще надо запомнить: больше никогда Джейкоб Блэк не будет принимать решение за них двоих. Женщина тоже имеет право голоса. Пусть в следующий раз сам идет на свидание с Эшли. Звонок в дверь повторился вновь. Какой настойчивый.

– Уже иду, – громко произнесла Ренесми, по пути, к парадному входу мельком глянув на себя в зеркало. Не флиртовать? Ей нет необходимости этого делать. Парни сами осаждают ее ненужным ей вниманием. Она не будет виновата в том, что если парень Эшли так же не устоит перед ее красотой. Главное, чтобы он не смел, приставать к ней, иначе ему же будет хуже.

Ренесми открыла дверь и сразу же увидела, того кого совсем не ожидала увидеть в ближайшие лет сто. На пороге стоял Алек Вольтури. Первой мыслью Ренесми было «бежать». Надо бежать, сматываться, убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Он пришел убить ее. О, господи он пришел убить ее за то, что она встречается с оборотнем. Знала же ты, что Вольтури не позволят тебе так просто быть счастливой, и вот теперь ты умрешь. И Эшли. Нет. Возможно, если он будет преследовать тебя, то не заметит твою подругу, и она останется жива. Надо просто скорее развернуться, захлопнуть дверь, выпрыгнуть из окна и бежать, куда глаза глядят. Далеко ты не убежишь, но попытка не пытка. Однако вместо того, чтобы воплощать свои грандиозные замыслы в реальность Ренесми словно онемев, стояла перед вампиром Вольтури не в состоянии сказать и слово.

– Привет бебидолл, – неожиданно сладко проворковал вампир, тут же вручая Ренесми огромный букет алых роз. Шокированная этим, девушка невольно отшатнулась назад, тем самым впуская своего врага внутрь своего жилища. – Это тебе. Не знал, какие цветы ты любишь, поэтому предпочел классику.

Ренесми видела Алека Вольтури всего два раза в своей жизни. В первый раз на суде, где она была подсудимой и второй раз, в день, когда она навсегда застыла в своем нынешнем возрасте. Будучи доверчивой и наивной, она надеялась, что третьего раза не будет. Однако, к сожалению, не все наши надежды в конечном итоге оправдываются и порой случаются такие вот ситуации как сейчас. Алек Вольтури был здесь, без стеснения располагаясь в ее до его прихода еще непорочной квартирке. С синими линзами, скрывающими истинный цвет его глаз и во вполне модной по ее меркам человеческой одежде. Видя все это Ренесми даже не на шутку задумалась – быть, может, она спит? Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что она находит Алека привлекательным во всем этом.

– Ты что тут делаешь? – сердито прошипела дампирка, обескураженная его появлением. По всей видимости, Вольтури не пришел сюда с целью убить ее, иначе, зачем бы ему было приносить ей цветы. Ведь, это так мило с его стороны. Ренесми улыбнулась, вдыхая чудесный аромат благоухающих роз. Нет, это совсем не мило. Совсем сума сошла. Ренесми мысленно отругала себя за то, что поддалась очарованию подарка от Вольтури. Это подарок от того кто пытался тебя убить, не смей ему радоваться! Она положила букет на стол и, сложив перед грудью руки для придания себе важности, серьёзно спросила:

– Хорошо, раз уж ты пришел, говори чего тебе надо. И поскорее у меня сегодня еще есть дела. – Свидание с оборотнем, на которое не приглашались вампиры. Так что было бы не плохо поскорее узнать, что привело сюда Алека и избавиться от него. – Аро тебя послал?

– Нет, Аро даже не догадывается, о том, где я сейчас, – весело ответил Алек, довольный собой. – Я думаю, что мне не нужно объяснять тебе, зачем я здесь. У нас сегодня свидание и судя по твоему наряду, ты о нем не забыла. Великолепно выглядишь, кстати. Тебе очень идет этот цвет.

– Спасибо, – Ренесми густо покраснела, крайне смущенная его комплиментом. Одновременно с этим, она так же была удивлена его признанием по поводу Аро. Если вам необходимо соблазнить Ренесми Каллен вы на верном пути. Никакого Аро. Прекрасные цветы и лестные комплименты от не менее привлекательного, чем ты сама, вампира. Ренесми, ужаснись, какие страшные мысли посещают твою глупую голову. Ты должна выгнать его отсюда. Срочно. Не хватает еще того, чтобы Эшли его увидела здесь или еще хуже Джейкоб.

– Я вижу, вы уже познакомились, – раздался за спиной Ренесми радостный голос Эшли. Девушка выпорхнула из ванной полностью готовая ехать хоть на край света в своем новом платье Шанель и ультрамодных туфлях от Маноло Бланик. Вечно она «вовремя», – хмуро подумала дампирка про себя дампирка. – Если нет, то познакомься, это Алек. Мой парень.

– Что… – Ренесми не успела договорить, как Эшли проскользнула мимо нее и отправилась прямиком в объятия Вольтури. Не может этого быть. Она шутит! Вольтури? Алек Вольтури, тот самый парень, о котором Эшли прожужжала ей все уши? Это уже слишком, так не бывает. Ренесми с грустью посмотрела на букет роз, лежащий на столе. Так значит, он не предназначался ей? Обидно. _Обидно? О, нет, Ренесми. Он не пришел сюда ради Эшли. Твоя подруга, лишь прикрытие, чтобы добраться до тебя. _Как ни странно после этой мысли настроение Ренесми заметно улучшилось.

– Правда, он милый? – улыбаясь своей фирменной голливудской улыбкой, спросила Эшли у Ренесми. В ее голосе звучали нотки превосходства, она гордилась, тем, что смогла привлечь молодого человека из разряда богатеньких мальчиков с идеальной внешностью и манерами. Иными словами вампира. Эшли давно засматривалась на Джаспера и Эдварда, но все ее попытки заполучить этих красавчиков окончились полным фиаско. И вот, наконец, у нее был Алек. Идиотка. Ренесми заставила себя улыбнуться, хотя ее глаза готовы были испепелить подругу здесь и сейчас. Алек с ухмылкой смотрел за дампирку, наслаждаясь ее реакцией. Чтобы покорить такую девушка, как она не достаточно принести ей цветы и сделать пару комплиментов. Ренесми привыкла к этому, как и к словам «я люблю тебя», которые она слышала по сто раз на дню. Ее нужно подразнить. Она сама должна возжелать то, чего не имеет. – Надеюсь, я не сильно заставила себя ждать?

– Конечно же, нет, – наигранно улыбаясь, ответил Алек. Эшли была воплощением всех стереотипов о настоящих блондинках. Очень красивая и такая же глупая. Отличное сочетание, когда тебе нужен кто-то кто бы пригласил тебя на свидание с действительно завидной и неприступной особой. Заполучить внимание Ренесми иным способом не представлялось возможным. – Мы с Ренесми немного поговорили. Ты так много мне о ней рассказывала, что я просто не мог не воспользоваться случаем познакомится с ней.

Ренесми бросила на Алека яростный взгляд. Если бы не закон запрещающий разглашать существование вампиров, она бы с радостью поведала Эшли, чего ради нее парень устроил сегодняшнее двойное свидание. _Он лишь использовал тебя, дурочка. Ему нужна я. И это докажу._ Пускай сердце Эшли в очередной раз будет разбито, с этим она проживет гораздо дольше, чем, если она останется с Алеком.

– Надеюсь, она тебе понравилась, – игриво поинтересовалась Эшли, нежно проводя пальцем по идеально гладкой щеке Алека. Вампир в это время по-хозяйски обнимал ее за талию. _Неужели она не замечает того, какой он холодный? Какой он красивый? Слишком красивый для такой идиотки, как ты_. Ренесми чувствовала, как закипает ее кровь. Нет, она не ревновала, она просто волновалась за Эшли. Во всяком случае, ей хотелось верить в это. – Но не слишком сильно. Ты же помнишь, что я очень ревнивая, а у нее есть парень. Его зовут Джек.

– Джейкоб, – невозмутимо поправила ее Ренесми. Она не позволит этим двоим вывести ее из себя и испортить ей ее лучшее свидание. Эшли просто высокомерная, глупая, абсолютно никудышная подруга, а Алек… он вообще настоящий подлец. Как он только посмел заявиться сюда? Стоит теперь здесь и обнимает при ней ее же подругу. Ренесми подавила рычание. Ну, ничего Джейкоб с ним разберётся, когда они приедут в клуб.

– Мне уже не терпеться познакомиться с ним. Друзья Эшли, мои друзья, – добродушно сказал Алек, не сводя глаз с Ренесми. Ему были понятны все малейшие изменения, творившиеся внутри нее. Он мог уловить бешеный стук ее сердца и повышенный адреналин в крови, а так же легкое покраснение ее щек. Она злилась. Она ревновала? Лицемер, – фыркнула Ренесми, видя, что Эшли совершенно не обращает на нее внимания и полностью поглощена своим бойфрендом-вампиром.

– Ты просто чудо, – Эшли потянулась к Алеку желая получить от него поцелуй. Ренесми едва не закричала «не делай этого!». Но вовремя опомнилась, зная что, Эшли не поймет ее странного порыва, и это вызовет ненужные вопросы, поэтому ей пришлось смириться и молча наблюдать за тем как вампир становится на шаг ближе к осуществлению своей цели. Алек целовал Эшли, но его глаза были открыты, а взгляд был прикован к Ренесми. Дампирка так же не могла отвести своих глаз в сторону. Она была в ярости и в тоже время чувствовала себя смущенной и обделенной вниманием. Ренесми завидовала тому, как беззаботно Эшли отдаётся парню, от которого исходит такое огромное количество опасности.

– Нам пора, – слегка грубо сообщил Алек, отстранившись от Эшли. Блондинка выглядела крайне разочарованной этим. Она была опьянена очарованием вампира и едва стояла на ногах. Ренесми всегда было любопытно, какой эффект произведет на нее поцелуй вампира и вообще поцелуй в целом. За все те годы, что Джейкоб ждал, пока она повзрослеет, и они смогут встречаться он не позволял себе лишнего. Все его поцелуи были сплошь целомудренными или же братскими в щеку. Обычные мальчики из школы никогда не привлекали Ренесми, но в этом вампире было что-то помимо его ужасной репутации убийцы.

– Да, пора, – опомнившись, едва слышно произнесла Ренесми. – Джейкоб ждет.

Она опустила свой взгляд вниз, не желая того, чтобы Алек понял ее растерянность, и быстро прошагала мимо «влюбленной» парочки к входной двери. Свежий воздух – вот что ей сейчас действительно необходимо. Этот лживый лицемерный вампир больше не заставит ее чувствовать себя смущенной. Быстро спустившись по лестнице вниз, Ренесми оказалась на улице, где сразу же почувствовала холодный ветер, ударивший ей по лицу приятной свежестью. Так намного лучше. Эшли и Алек вышли следом за ней. Машина ее подруги была припаркована на стоянке. Эшли сказала, что сама подгонит ее, им лишь нужно ее немного подождать.

– Ревность уродливое чувство, моя милая, – прошептал Алек, пользуясь тем, что Эшли не было рядом. Он вплотную приблизился к Ренесми, его ледяное дыхание опалило ее кожу, словно жаркое полуденное солнце где-нибудь в Калахари. Девушка закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как холодные руки вампира сжимают в тиски ее тонкую талию. Где-то в глубине живота она ощущала приятный трепет и томительную сладость от того, что она была поймана врасплох и совершенно безоружна перед этим монстром, мотивы которого ей до сих пор не были понятны. Чего он хочет? Сердце девушки забилось чаще, когда в ее мозг проскользнула случайная мысль. _Тебя, он хочет тебя. Он здесь не ради Эшли_. – Но мне доставляет удовольствие видеть тебя такой.

– Я не ревную, – прошептала она, пытаясь, высвободится из мертвой хватки. Напрасно. Она была слабее и они оба знали это. Алек прижался холодными губами к ее шее, словно собирался укусить. – Ты вкусно пахнешь, совсем как твоя мамочка, когда она была человеком, только лучше. Куда как лучше.

– Зачем ты делаешь это? Зачем используешь Эшли? – приглушенно зарычала Ренесми, не довольная сравнением со своей матерью. Все вокруг говорили ей о том, что у нее глаза Беллы. И Джейкоб когда-то любил не Несси, а ее маму. И вообще он не любит ее, а просто запечатлен. Это было обидно и очень унизительно, быть заменой, утешительным призом.

– Я не использую Эшли, – непринужденно соврал Алек. Вычислить слабости Ренесми оказалось совсем не трудно. На первый взгляд могло показать, что у нее их нет. Она была богата, неоспоримо красива и любима всеми кто когда-либо был знаком с ней, даже им самим, что было его собственной слабостью. Но недавно одна в хлам пьяная волчица, поведала в клубе историю о том, что она влюблена в парня, который запечатлен на глупой ничего из себя, не представляющей девчонке рожденной от женщины, что мучила его. А что может быть хуже сравнения матери и дочери, тем более что в данном случае мать не стареет и не меняется. Каково это быть лишь тенью Беллы Свон, которая никогда даже не задумывалась о детях. – У нас с Эшли все серьезно. Знаешь, я даже подумываю о женитьбе, обращу ее в вампира, и мы будем жить вечно и счастливо. Прям как твои мама и папа.

– Ты не посмеешь, – прошипела Ренесми. В ней было столько злости, что она могла бы без труда взорвать ею вулкан. Эта идиотка не достойна, становится бессмертной. Тем более она не достойна, быть выше нее, принадлежать к королевской семье вампиров. Однако Ренесми не могла признаться Алеку в своих истинных чувствах по этому поводу. Для всех она была милой и доброй девочкой. И Алек не станет тем, кто увидит эгоистичную Ренесми. – Эшли никогда не станет такой как ты. Ты не погубишь ее душу. Я тебе этого не позволю. Если ты хоть пальцем ее тронешь, то я… я…

– Остановишь меня? – с издевкой закончил за нее Алек, резко повернув ее к себе лицом так, что их губы почти касались друг друга. Дыхание вампира было тяжелым, а тело напряжено до предела. Они оба сейчас хотели одного и того же. Но нет, он не позволит ей сейчас получить желаемое. Это будет слишком легко. Она должна познать цену его ласкам. Он не станет ее рабом, как этот пес, что готов целовать землю, по которой она прошлась. – Могу я поинтересоваться, как ты это сделаешь Ренесми? Как ты меня остановишь?

Ренесми не могла дать ответа на этот вопрос. Единственное о чем она могла думать это то, какого это почувствовать его губы на своих губах. Она уже видела, как он целовал Эшли, и теперь ей хотелось испытать все самой. _Опомнись, ненормальная, у тебя же есть жених. Но его нет рядом. Он узнает об этом. И простит, он все тебе прощает. Это не по правилам, у нас не было ни одного свидания. К черту правила, ты же хочешь этого. _Борьба Ренесми с собой успешно бы продолжилась, если бы не гудок машины. Эшли уже ждала их за поворотом. Джейкоб ждал ее в клубе. И всего одно движение отделяло ее жаждущих губ Вольтури.

Алек сделал первый шаг. Он выпустил дампирку из своих рук, и не спеша пошел в сторону, где их ждала его «подруга». Выждав несколько секунд Ренесми пошла следом за ним. Она чувствовала себя преступницей за то, что почти поцеловала Алека Вольтури. Он никто для нее, она совсем не знает его. Он убийца и все же есть в нем, что-то, что привлекает ее. Эшли была мотыльком, летящим на огни, Ренесми не было ведомо это чувство, она всегда знала, что выйдет замуж за одного мужчину, и никто другой не сможет даже близко с ним сравниться, но быть может это не так? Может быть, она тоже имеет право играть с огнем? Дампирка села в машину подруги, весь путь, проведя в мыслях о том, что скоро она увидит Джейкоба и ее внезапное помутнение рассудка закончится. Однако ее надеждам не было суждено сбыться. Оказавшись в клубе, Ренесми поняла, что Джейкоба там еще не было.

– Ваш столик уже готов, – прощебетала официантка при входе, смущенно улыбаясь Алеку и бросая завистливые взгляды на Эшли. Ренесми приглушенно зарычала. Будь проклята привлекательность вампира, очаровывающая всех подряд. Их столик, накрытый на четверых, находился в самом углу. Уютное местечко, если не учитывать, что с вами за ужином будет присутствовать вампир и оборотень. Горячая смесь. Только бы Алек не позволял себе лишнего на людях. Джейкоб ведь может и не сдержаться. Ренесми из последних сил заставляла себя беспокоиться за своего оборотня и не обращать внимания на вражеского вампира. Алек помог Эшли снять пальто, после чего скользнул на место рядом с Ренесми. Место напротив оставалось свободным. Где же все-таки Джейкоб? Ренесми запаниковала. Вечно когда он так нужен, его не дождешься.

– Вы уже готовы сделать заказ? – поинтересовалась официантка, появившаяся при первом же зове привлекательного хищника. Как же все-таки беспомощны люди в борьбе против темных сил и искушению поддаться этим темным силам.

– Разумеется, – ответил за всех Алек. Эшли беззаботно улыбалась ему, восхищаясь тем, каким он был заботливым и вежливым. Не то, что парень Ренесми, который так до сих пор не явился. – Мартини для прекрасной леди и мне как обычно. Только сегодня двойную порцию.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Ренесми. Девушка старалась игнорировать его взгляды. Уже то, что он сидел опасно близко к ней, было не хорошо. Ей было все равно, что пить или есть, главное чтобы Джейкоб поскорее был здесь. Так что пусть закажут ей жареную мегеру или что-то в этом роде. Ее хорошее настроение убито и возрождению не подлежит.

– Я поняла вас господин Вольтури, – ответила девушка и отправилась выполнять заказ. Господин Вольтури? Ренесми бросила на Алека недовольный взгляд. Так вот кто надоумил Эшли привести их сюда. Он сам не раз бывал здесь. Отличное местечко, ничего не скажешь. Дампирка чувствовала себя глупой птичкой попавшей в сети охотника.

– Где же твой парень Несс? Неучтиво с его стороны опаздывать, – ехидно заметила Эшли. Однако, не смотря на злорадство, с котором был задан этот вопрос это был очень хороший вопрос. Где Джейкоб? Может он, как обычно перепутал адрес? Хотя это вряд ли. Или на нем снова ужасная одежда и его не пропускают внутрь такого «приличного» заведения. Может оборотням, вход сюда воспрещён?

– Я ему позвоню, – решительно заявила Ренесми. Она встала из-за стола и, пойдя к окну, нашла в своей сумочке мобильный телефон. Дампирка быстро набрала номер Джейкоба и стала дожидаться ответа. Только пусть попробует не взять трубку.

– Привет, малыш, – почти сразу же ответил Джейкоб. Ренесми ненавидела, когда он называл ее малыш. Хотя сейчас ей было на это наплевать. Пусть зовет ее как угодно, только он обязан быть здесь немедленно. Малышу нужна, помочь и срочно.

– Где ты? Мы с Эшли уже в клубе.

– Прости Несс, но, кажется, что я не смогу прийти. Не волнуйся все в порядке. Просто … извини мне пора бежать. – В телефонной трубке раздались противные гудки. Он повесил трубку? Ренесми была вне себя от злости. Сегодня такой день, а он нашел дела поважнее? Проклятый кабель.

Ренесми вернулась за столик и заняла свое место рядом с Алеком. По его хитрой физиономии было понятно, что он заранее знал, что Джейкоб не явится сегодня на свидание. Его взгляд на Эшли так же ясно говорил Ренесми: если ты уйдешь, она умрет. Позвонишь Калленам, она умрет еще быстрее. Таким образом, у Ренесми не было выбора. Она должна была остаться, чтобы спасти Эшли. Спустя пару минут выслушивания бессмысленного трепа от Эшли, официантка принесла им заказ. Бокал мартини для Эшли и два бокала с красным вином, один из которых был поставлен перед Ренесми. Дампирка нахмурилась, почуяв знакомый запах. Это был аромат крови. В бокале было не вино, там была кровь, человеческая кровь. Алек поднял свой бокал, желая произнести тост.

– Предлагаю выпить за наше более близкое знакомство Ренесми, – официально сказал он, игнорируя ревностный взгляд Эшли. Блондинка тут же проглотила свой мартини, не дожидаясь, когда ее парень закончит тост в честь ее подруги и попросила повторить заказ. Ренесми тем временем замерла в нерешительности. Ее рука несмело потянулась к бокалу. Алек ждал, пока она не поднимет его. Все шло по его плану, и Ренесми уже не могла ничего предпринять, чтобы хоть как-то помешать ему. Раздался звон бокалов, и ее горло заполнилось вязкой солоноватой жидкостью, обладающей удивительной живительной силой и сладостью. Сделав первый глоток, Ренесми не смогла остановиться, пока не осушила его полностью. В этот момент она почувствовала, как рука Алека осторожно легла на ее колено, от чего по ее телу прошла мелкая дрожь. Эшли, увлеченная вторым бокалом мартини, который ей незамедлительно принесли вслед за первым, конечно даже не подозревала о том, что происходит под столом.

– _Я тебя ненавижу_, – мысленно передала Ренесми Алеку свое послание, накрыв его руку своей. Разумеется, его это не остановило. А ее тело бессовестно встало на сторону Алека и предавало ее с каждым новым его прикосновением к ней. Ренесми чувствовала жар по всему телу, и не имела не малейшего понятия как сопротивляться этим запретным чувствам.

– Ты врешь, – без стеснения шепнул ей на ухо Алек. Эшли совершенно не умела пить, и двух бокалов спиртного было для нее более чем достаточно. Теперь ему больше ничего не мешало держать ее здесь в качестве приманки для Ренесми и безнаказанно соблазнять у нее на глазах ее подругу. Бедная дампирка казалась сейчас абсолютно беспомощной. Но это опять же было слишком просто, если он продолжит свои ласки под столом, она получит то, что хочет ее тело, а его цель, заставить ее разум и сердце желать его. И делать все, чтобы самой заполучить его. – Потанцуем?

Ренесми с опаской посмотрела на Алека. Он уже победил, так зачем останавливаться на половине пути? Тем не менее, она позволила ему поднять себя и отвести на танцевальную площадку. Какой-то парень так же пригласил на танец Эшли. Музыка была спокойной и романтичной, как раз для медленного танца.

– Где Джейкоб? – серьезно спросила Ренесми, чувствуя, как уже знакомые ей руки обнимают ее за талию. Она чувствовала, что обязана спросить про него. Алек сумел заставить его не приходить сегодня, но это не означает, что Джейкоб так просто откажется от нее. И вообще кто сказал, что Алек хочет встречаться с ней? Но других объяснений его поведению Ренесми не видела.

– Не знаю, – ответил Алек, медленно вдыхая аромат ее волос. Это был сказочный вечер, которому вскоре было суждено закончиться. Джейкоб? Кто сейчас мог знать, где он? Трудно предугадать, как поведут себя оборотни самцы, встретившись со стаей оборотней амазонок. Случайная встреча с волчицей Леей надоумила Алека, познакомить своего запечатлевшегося соперника с прекрасным полом ему подобных.

– Прекрати врать, – Ренесми театрально закатила глаза. Они здесь в клубе, пьют человеческую кровь из хрустальных бокалов, танцуют под сборник романтических баллад, а Джейкоб не пришел на их третье самое важное для них свидание и Алек хочет, чтобы она поверила в то, что он здесь не при чем. – Я знаю, что это ты все подстроил. Что ты сделал с ним, чтобы заставить его не приходить сюда?

– Тебе скучно без него? – поинтересовался Алек, глядя ей в глаза. Ее глаза не позволят ей соврать.

– Нет, – честно призналась Ренесми, ожидая в ответ такую же честность и от Алека. Ведь благородство что-то значит для вампира Вольтури? Она признает, что соблазнена, так почему бы ему не признать то, что все это было подстроено с целью соблазнить ее. Он заставил ее ревновать, это было жестоко. Жестоко и весьма действенно. Она хотела поцеловать его тогда и хочет этого сейчас. Причины этого не делать все те же. Но если он назовет хотя бы одну вескую причину поцеловать его, она, не задумываясь, сделает это. – Зачем мы здесь?

– Ты всегда получаешь то, чего хочешь. Я тоже. – Самоуверенно ответил Алек. – Мы с тобой очень похожи, Ренесми. Ты хочешь быть значимой в этом мире, так же как и я. Только мы используем для достижения этого разные способы. Я свою силу, ты свое обаяние. Я почувствовал это во время нашей последней встречи. Ты была так неприступна и так уверенна в том, что ты предел мечтаний для каждого, я хотел сломить тебя показать, что у тебя тоже есть слабости. Как и у меня в том числе.

– И ты своего добился. Я хочу поцеловать тебя, хоть знаю что нельзя, – честно призналась Ренесми. Она больше не стыдилась так внезапно зародившихся внутри нее чувств. Он был ее врагом и ей стоит ненавидеть его, но, к сожалению никто не способен приказывать сердцу. – У нас нет будущего, и это еще больше завораживает меня. С самого детства я знала все, что будет наперёд, сегодняшний вечер был спланирован несколько месяцев назад, так же как моя свадьба через год после этого. Но теперь мне кажется, что я просто не смогу принять всего этого. Ты уничтожил все мои надежды на счастье с Джейкобом. Зачем ты так жесток?

– Джейкоб не предел твоих мечтаний, – просто ответил Алек. Сегодня он узнал новую Ренесми. Не ту маленькую эгоистичную бестию, что свысока, смотрела на всех и жутко злилась, когда ей не доставалось чье-то внимание. Она была ранимой и сама того не желая позволяла другим управлять своей жизнью. И такая Ренесми нравилась ему гораздо больше, чем неприступная красавица, которая привлекла его внимание в тот день, когда он и Джейн навестили Калленов, дабы проверить прекратился ли стремительный рост их дорогой дампирки. Девушка, представшая перед ним, показалась ей достойной его. И хотя вернувшись в Италию, он пытался забыть ее, из этого ничего не получилось. Тогда он придумал весь этот план, который в конечном итоге привел их сегодня в это место, подарив им обоим незабываемый вечер.

– Нет, он, – упрямо пробормотала Ренесми. – Сегодня у меня должно было быть лучшее в жизни.

– А разве сейчас не лучшее свидание в твоей жизни? – не дожидаясь ее ответа, Алек медленно нагнулся к ней и слегка поцеловал ее в губы. Такие нежные, как прекрасных лепестки роз, которые он подарил ей в знак своего восхищения ее красотой.

– Ты слишком самоуверен, – с улыбкой ответила Ренесми. У нее не было желания возражать ему. Ренесми уже была на двух свиданиях с Джейкобом и могла с уверенностью сказать, что это свидание с Алеком было самым лучшим из трех. Она чувствовала столько разных чувств одновременно, была по-настоящему живой, была самой собой. – Если это наше первое свидание, то когда будет следующее?

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Алек. Он не мог ответить на этот вопрос потому, что это не зависело от него. Все теперь было в руках Ренесми. – Через час у меня самолёт. Аро убьет меня, если я не вернусь в Италию сегодня же. Он и правда не знает, где я.

– А как же я? – с грустью спросила Ренесми. В ее глазах было столько мольбы и надежды. Она хотела узнать Алека ближе. Особенно теперь, когда она провела с ним какое-то время и поняла, что он не просто садист. Он очень даже привлекательный садист, с которым ей очень хорошо.

– Ты знаешь, где меня искать, – сказал Алек, подарив ей на прощание целомудренный поцелуй в лоб. После этого он оставил Ренесми стоять в одиночестве посреди танцзала. Дампирка с грустью посмотрела на подругу. Эшли была спасена. Алек не убьет ее. И вместе с этим Ренесми чувствовала холод и одиночество. Алек был не прав, она не могла получить того, что хотела. Или все же могла?

Спустя несколько часов утомительного перелета, Алек, наконец, был дома. Вольтерра встретила его тихой жаркой ночью. Его поездка в штаты прошла удачно, ему удалось заполучить свидание с Ренесми Каллен, девушкой, которая надежно завладела его мыслями, и все же у него не было ощущения радости. Их свидание было лишь мило лётным мгновением. Сладостным мгновением, когда они оба казалось, были счастливы. Но сможет, ли оно согревать его целую вечность? Узнав правду, Аро вряд ли позволит ему повторить подобное безумство, вне зависимости от желаний Ренесми и его собственных. Алек Вольтури должен оставаться Вольтури.

– Алек, – позвал его по-детски тоненький голос его сестры. Вампир обернулся. Джейн выглядела чем-то крайне недовольной. Ах, да он же не рассказал ей о том, где он был. Хотя зная ее характер, Джейн предпочла бы ничего не знать о его бездумном поступке. – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Аро ждет тебя у себя.

– Разумеется, – устало ответил Алек, не ожидания ничего другого. Его не было два дня. Аро не мог оставить это без внимания. Впрочем, так же как и Джейн. – Мы поговорим, но позже.

Алек отправился в тронный зал, где его ждали Аро и Маркус.

– Алек, а вот и ты, – радостно начал Аро. Маркус напротив внимательно изучал его взглядом.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, господин?

– Да и не я один, – все в том же радостном тоне продолжил Аро. Кажется, случилось что-то действительное значимое, раз он не требует объяснений по поводу его двухдневного отсутствия в замке. – Она пришла к нам за час до тебя и все рассказала. Алек, признаюсь, я был очень удивлен, и Маркус тоже. Как же тебе удавалось скрывать от нас подобные приятные новости?

– Я сказала им, что почту за честь стать одной из вас, – раздался позади него голос Ренесми. Алек обернулся, не понимая, как она смогла оказаться здесь раньше него, и как он мог ее не заметить. На ней было то же платье, в котором он оставил ее посреди клуба несколько часов назад, та же прическа и блеск для губ, словно они и не расставались вовсе.

– Ну, я думаю, мы можем оставить вас наедине, – Аро плотоядно улыбнулся, наблюдая за своей новой юной подданной. Он не имел ничего против добровольного присоединения одного из Калленов к Вольтури. Ренесми была вполне ценным приобретением, за которое стоит поблагодарить Алека. Аро и Маркус неслышно покинули зал, оставляя влюбленных наедине.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Алек, по-прежнему не веря своим глазам и своему счастью.

– Получаю, то чего хочу, – улыбнувшись, ответила Ренесми.


	2. Ты гибель моя

**Ты гибель моя**

**POV Алек**

_Молиться бесполезно.  
Прогневал небеса я.  
Передо мною бездна и я стою у края.  
И сладко мне, и тошно  
Пусть будет то, что будет  
Но будет только то, что она меня погубит. _

У вампира нет души – так говорят легенды.

Вампир, обратившись в пепел, попадает прямиком в ад, растворяется в нем, превращаясь в Ничто, бесследно исчезая с лица земли. Правда ли это? Никто из нас всерьез об этом не задумывается. Если бы Ад существовал, то мы бы все уже давно оказались там. Однако мы по-прежнему здесь, существуем и продолжаем грешить из века в век. Означает ли это то, что наши скованные льдом души не смогут гореть даже в аду?

Ответа нет.

Мы убиваем.

Зачастую без надобности, не потому что это помогает нам выжить, нет. Мы убиваем из прихоти, наслаждаясь мольбами о пощаде, упиваясь предсмертной агонией своей жертвы, не думая о последствиях, не заботясь о покаянии. Весь наш мир устроен так, что сильный всегда съедает вкусного.

За свою долгую жизнь я убил много людей, очень много.

Мне нет прощения.

Она появилась в Вольтерре одним ничем не примечательным утром. По личному приглашению Аро ее привез в Италию дедушка Карлайл. Давний друг Аро, который долгое время жил с Вольтури пока был одинок. Потом он ушел, обзавелся собственной семьей, что в свою очередь доставило нам немало хлопот. И вот теперь все, кажется, наконец-то начинает налаживаться. Мы принимаем их у себя в замке, хотя еще совсем недавно были на грани непримиримой холодной войны. Аро любезничает с Карлайлом, в то время как его внучка подходит к нам, чтобы лично познакомиться со знаменитыми ведьма-близнецами. Джейн звонко смеется, услышав ее сокращенное прозвище «Несси», которым она просит называть ее вместо своего длинного и некрасивого имени, придуманного ее бестолковой матерью. Ренесми. Лучше умереть, чем вечность прожить с таким уродливым именем, в этом Джейн без сомнения права.

Первое, что я замечаю, когда Ренесми стоит прямо передо мной, невинно рассматривая меня своими большими шоколадными глазами - она красива, очень красива. Красивей девушки, чем она, я не видел за всю тысячу лет своего существования. Я покорен красотой Каллен? Безумность моих мыслей заставляет меня улыбаться и она, не понимая истинного смысла, улыбается мне в ответ. Сейчас она наверняка думает, что понравилась мне. Не могу отрицать, что это не правда. После холодного приема от свиты и презрительного, почти насмешливого отношения Джейн, моя улыбка кажется ей величайшим достижением. Это придает ей уверенности и вместо простого рукопожатия, она обнимает меня. Уверен для нее это не значит ничего – таковы традиции ее семьи, быть дружелюбной со всеми, но меня еще никто никогда не обнимал, так как она. Меня вообще никто не обнимает при встрече. Все боятся меня, и я не могу винить их за это. Они остерегаются меня не зря.

У Ренесми невероятно теплая кожа. Это приятно.

– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – говорю я ей после того как она отстраняется от меня, чтобы продолжить свое знакомство с другими вампирами Вольтури. Она смущенно улыбается и говорит спасибо, ее щеки покрываются румянцем. Это так очаровательно. В этот момент, я понимаю, что она и только она станет моим личным адом на земле. Она будет моей погибелью.

_Во сне и наяву я  
Всё время представляю,  
Как я тебя целую,  
Как я тебя ласкаю!  
То этот нежный локоть,  
То белые колени...  
О, похоть, похоть, похоть!  
Сильней огня в геенне... _

В очередной раз за последнюю неделю жалею, что не имею возможности уснуть.

Возможно, хотя бы в своих снах я бы не видел ее.

Она преследует меня.

Каждый день, когда ей не нужно спать, она ходит за мной по пятам, постоянно расспрашивая меня о прошлом, она интересуется историей моей страны, историей этого города, просит рассказать ей о тех событиях, свидетелем которых я когда-то был. Все в Вольтерре избегают ее. И я хотел бы быть как они. Но всякий раз, когда я пытался уйти от нее, все дороги в конечном итоге всегда приводили к ней. Ренесми любила читать, и мы встречались в библиотеке, Ренесми виртуозно играла на фортепьяно, и я не мог заставить себя не слушать ее ласкающую мой слух импровизацию. Мне даже удалось увидеть, как она спит, хотя и к этому я тоже не стремился. Спящая она еще больше похожа на ангела. Проклятого ангела, который призван мучить меня за мои грехи.

Мне становится стыдно от того как она смотрит на меня, когда узнает как именно проходят «обеды» в Вольтерре. А все так хорошо начиналось. Я был уверен в том, что она недостойна меня, но она заставляет меня сомневаться и в этом. Она заставляет меня чувствовать себя чудовищем.

Я не могу и дня прожить, не думая о ней.

В редкий ненастный день, мы вдвоем гуляем по центру города. Ее интересует Тосканская архитектура, меня же волнует лишь то, что с каждым новым днем длина ее платья становится все короче и короче. Как жаль, что легкие летние платьица, увы, не способны укрыть от взора вампира всю скрытую за ними прелесть молодого девичьего тела. Иногда мне даже кажется, что она нарочно играет со мной. На тех фото, что Ренесми показывала мне, она нередко была запечатлена в джинсах и теплых безразмерных свитерах. Но ведь там, откуда она родом, холодно? А в Италии всегда жарко. Слишком жарко, чтобы скрывать красоту ее тела. Это становится проблемой, и я молюсь лишь о том, чтобы ей в голову никогда не пришла идея искупаться в озере, что находится всего в миле от города. Этого я точно не вынесу.

Всякий раз, когда она просит меня сфотографировать ее на фоне всемирно известных зданий Италии, я представляю ее беспомощной, зажатой между грубой каменной стеной, постройки начала средневековья, и моим не менее твердым телом, представляю как поцелую ее, коснувшись своими губами ее алых губ. На вкус она райская, в этом у меня нет никаких сомнений. Я могу овладеть ею прямо здесь. Она слишком слаба, и не сможет сопротивляться, даже если захочет. Хотя что-то подсказывает мне, что жаловаться она не будет. Она будет наслаждаться моими ласками. Ренесми Каллен будет стонать мое имя, поскольку у нее не останется ни одной связной мысли.

Бессознательно облизываю языком губы.

Она смущенно отворачивается, замечая мой пристальный взгляд.

Она не понимает, что делает со мной.

Она рождена, чтобы дарить мужчинам райское наслаждение, превращая их в рабов своей красотой.

Я желаю ее.

И лишь та фамилия, которую она с гордостью носит, заставляет меня всякий раз прогонять эти мысли прочь.

Она «недовампир». Она Каллен. Она не достойна того, чтобы я желал ее.

_Я думал голос плоти я укротил навечно.  
И вот горю как порох и таю словно свечка  
Я поднимаю руки для страшного проклятья  
И я их простираю для страстного объятья.  
_

Она признается мне, что никогда не была с мужчиной.

Слишком поздно. Я уже сделал ей больно. Я даю ей передышку, только для того, чтобы самому привыкнуть к ее телу. Она слишком горячая. Я словно возвращаюсь в прошлое. Мне кажется, что я опять привязан к деревянному столбу, и пламя вот-вот коснется моей плоти.

Это пламя – ее руки, что сейчас ласкают мою спину.

Мы лежим на берегу озера, того самого на котором я точно знал, что сдамся. Так и произошло. Намокшая в воде одежда давно потеряла своих хозяев. Все получилось так глупо. Мне некого винить в этом кроме самого себя. Мы играли, она пыталась затащить меня в воду. Я недооценил ее возможности и потому мой медальон Вольтури сейчас покоится где-то на дне этого проклятого озера. Не сумев обуздать свой гнев, я назвал ее полукровкой, отвратительным выродком, мерзкой тварью. Она заплакала, а потом я ее поцеловал, не давая ей возможности убежать от меня вместе с моим сердцем.

Напряжение последних пяти недель, наконец, было снято. Но это ненадолго.

Самое ужасное в том, что я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу насытится ею.

Ренесми шепчет мое имя. Она говорит, что любит меня и это ранит даже сильнее, чем огонь.

Уже завтра она возвращается домой.

**Конец…**


	3. Русалка

Название: Русалка

Автор: Romy

Пэйринг: Ренесми/Алек

Жанр: Romance

Рейтинг: PG-13

Статус: закончен

Саммари: Элис и Джасперу не удалось найти Науэля, и битва с Вольтури в конце Рассвета состоялась.

**Русалка**

В момент, когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонт, а на небо печально взошла одинокая луна, великое противостояние между несколькими кланами вампиров и оборотней было в самом разгаре. Как и просил Джейкоб, вернувшийся на поле боя, чтобы помочь своим друзьям Ренесми ждала его, прячась в лесу, оставаясь на достаточно большом расстоянии от кровопролитного сражения. Но даже отсюда ей были слышны удары разрывающейся плоти вампиров и отчаянные крики поверженных в бою. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что не все вампиры и оборотни смогут встретить рассвет нового дня. Вопрос лишь в том - на чьей стороне сегодня окажется удача и кому в итоге удастся выжить. _И все это только из-за нее_. Девочка, стараясь не впадать в панику, стала осторожно подниматься на дерево, надеясь увидеть с его высоты хоть что-то, как вдруг заметила внизу человека.

– _Он выглядит таким красивым,_ – подумала про себя Ренесми, с любопытством разглядывая ангельское лицо мальчика неподвижно лежащего на земле. Она нашла его здесь несколько минут назад и все никак не решалась подойти ближе. _На вид ему чуть больше пятнадцати – совсем еще юный, чтобы быть вампиром. Но запах, исходящий от него, вмиг развеял все ее сомнения. Перед ней вампир. Интересно как долго он будет находиться без сознания?_ Ренесми еще раз внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам, и только будучи полностью уверенной в том, что за ней никто не следит, все же решилась подойти к «спящему» вампиру.

– _Проснись, – _Ренесми осторожно коснулась его лица рукой_, но м_альчик даже не шелохнулся. Неужели он действительно мертв? Нет, не может этого быть. Все до единой легенды Квильетов гласили о том, что хладного монстра может победить только огонь. Но если мальчик не умер то, что тогда с ним? Ренесми задумалась. Как бы там ни было, долго им здесь оставаться нельзя. Нужно найти какое-то укрытие и поскорее.

Ловко подхватив молодого вампира на руки, Ренесми постаралась отнести его как можно дальше от того места где недавно случайно обнаружила его бездыханное тело. Джейкоб приказал ей ждать его возвращения, не выходя из лесу, но он ничего не говорил про помощь пострадавшим вампирам, а значит так она не нарушает никаких запретов.

Пробежав с мальчиком на руках несколько миль на восток, Ренесми остановилась возле небольшого озера, скрытого от всеобщего взора за массивными деревьями. Девочка осторожно опустила вампира на мягкую траву, растущую почти у самой воды. Даже обладая не человеческой силой, она все же немного устала бегать по лесу с такой необычной для нее ношей.

– _Ну и что мне с тобой делать?_ – присаживаясь рядышком с молодым вампиром, всерьез задумалась Ренесми. _Он точно не из наших._ Медальон в виде латинской буквы «V» на шее вампира выдавал его принадлежность к клану противника. К клану тех, кто пришел сюда для того, чтобы уничтожить ее. _Что если, она поможет ему, а он вместо благодарности за свое спасение, очнувшись, попытается убить ее?_ _Нужно уйти. Оставить его здесь, а самой бежать отсюда как можно скорее, пока он не очнулся._ Но все же не смотря на все эти мысли что-то удерживало ее на месте, не давая ей уйти и оставить этого вампира здесь совсем одного.

Спустя несколько минут абсолютного бездействия, Ренесми все же приняла окончательное решение - она останется здесь до тех пор пока не найдет способ помочь мальчику. Что будет дальше, покажет время, а пока ей все равно не чем себя занять. Мальчик хоть как-то отвлекает ее от мыслей о ее родителях и о том, как там Джейкоб. Помогает ли им, как она его просила. Ведь ей пришлось в прямом смысле умолять его вернуться и помочь, так как Белла дала ему четкие указания спасаться бегством.

Смахнув с лица подступившие слезы Ренесми начала внимательно осматривать тело вампира на наличие внешних повреждений. Почему-то же он все-таки без сознания. И она не успокоится, пока не выяснит почему. Осмотрев его сверху, Ренесми нерешительно запустила свою маленькую изящную ручку в его волосы.

– _Такие мягкие, словно шелк,_ – поразилась Ренесми. _– Даже мягче, чем у моего папы_.

Но очень скоро она поняла, что что-то мешает этой приятной мягкости. Аккуратно перевернув вампира на бок, девочка увидела глубоко застрявший в его затылке продолговатой формы металлический предмет. _Так вот почему он не может придти в себя. _Обрадовавшись своей находке, Ренесми недолго думая ухватилась за выступающий конец и потянула кусок металла на себя.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как мальчик очнулся. Яд вампира почти мгновенно восстановил все поврежденные клетки головного мозга, приведя их в первоначальное состояние. Увидев перед собой Ренесми, из его горла невольно вырвалось легкое рычание. Он быстро вскочил на ноги, опираясь руками на землю, будто бы собирался напасть на девочку.

– Ты? – немного растерянно прошептал он, словно не верил тому, что видит.

– Ренесми Каллен, – подавляя испуг, дружелюбно представилась девочка, протянув ему руку.

– Алек, – ответил мальчик. С минуту они, молча, разглядывали друг друга. – Ты здесь одна? – вдруг опомнившись, спросил Алек, настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам ночного леса. Последний раз, когда он был в сознании, он был на поле битвы, и кто-то отбросил его назад с такой силой, что он наверняка снес собой немало деревьев, но потом вдруг неожиданно наступила абсолютная тьма.

– Да, – утвердительно кивнула рыжая девочка, опустив вниз свои необычные для вампира шоколадного цвета глаза. Внешне она была поразительно похожа на своего отца, а вот по глупости ничем не уступала матери. Ну, неужели никто из ее паршивой семейки никогда не говорил ей о том, как опасен Алек Вольтури. Впрочем, это уже не важно, очень скоро она поплатиться за свое безрассудство своей жизнью. Он убьет ее.

Стараясь не выдавать своих намерений, Алек огляделся по сторонам, дабы убедиться в том, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы помешать ему совершить задуманное. И тут его внимание случайно привлек один очень необычный предмет, который находился рядом с маленькой дампиркой. А потом он вдруг вспомнил, что было перед тем, как он потерял сознание.

– Ты его вынула?

Ренесми посмотрела на предмет, о котором говорил Алек и медленно кивнула. В этот момент она уже прекрасно понимала, кого по воле случая спасла, и хоть все в этом красивом мальчике теперь кричало о том, что он хищник, нашедший свою добычу, она по-прежнему оставалась на месте, безропотно глядя на него, как кролик на удава.

– Почему?

– Ты мне понравился. Я хотела тебе помочь, – ответила девочка. Ее голос звучал так искренне, что у Алека не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как просто поверить ей. _Помочь?_ Никто и никогда, кроме Аро и Джейн не хотел помогать ему. Тем более этого не должна была делать она. Ренесми должна была понимать на какой риск идет, помогая ему.

– Я мог бы убить тебя.

Ренесми пожала плечами.

– Ты спасла мне жизнь. Спасибо.

В первую же ночь когда девочка крепко уснула, Алек поспешил унести Ренесми подальше от того озера, где они остановились на ночлег. Вампиру не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять то, что Вольтури потерпели фиаско. Ведь в противном случае его спасала бы не Ренесми Каллен, а Джейн. Но сестра не могла спасти его, потому что в то время сама уже была мертва. Он знал это, чувствовал это своим давно небьющимся сердцем, которым вмиг ее смерти овладела ужасающая пустота. С этими мыслями Алек продолжал идти, унося ребенка все дальше на восток. Если Вольтури повержены, то выжившие Каллены вне всяких сомнений уже ищут свою драгоценную дочь, следуя по ее следам.

Спустя месяц после их первой встречи в лесу, Алек и Ренесми все еще оставались вместе, бесцельно путешествуя по миру и скрываясь от тех, кто выжил в великом противостоянии против Вольтури. Алек неустанно напоминал девочке о том, что те, кто выжил в битве, и возможно уже ищет их, не желают добра ни ему, ни ей. И если они их найдут один из них, наверняка будет убит. В эти моменты на глазах у Ренесми появлялись слезы, но потом она как обычно молчаливо кивала, во всем соглашаясь со своим спутником, повсюду следуя только за ним одним. В глубине души, девочка уже давно смирилась с тем, что ей предстоит всю свою вечность провести, кочуя с места на место в обществе одного лишь вампира, который уже сейчас стал ей близким другом. Сама не зная почему, Ренесми была уверена в том, что чтобы не случилось, Алек всегда будет заботиться о ней. Однажды она даже осмелилась рассказать ему об этом.

– Я убийца Ренесми, – тихо проговорил он. Впервые за много веков Алек искренне сожалел о том, кем он был все это время, до встречи с ней. Беспощадный монстр и ничто больше. А прошлое, каким бы оно ни было изменить невозможно.

– Это не имеет значения, – незамедлительно ответила она. Ренесми забралась на ветку дерева, находящуюся прямо над головой Алека. Ей во что бы то ни стало, хотелось убедить его в том, что ей все равно кем он был и что с ним было раньше. Теперь, когда они ничего не знали про свои семьи, они должны держаться вместе.

– Чтобы жить, я убиваю людей, – холодно проговорил Алек. Для Калленов ведь нет на свете большего зла, чем отнять у невинного человека жизнь, тем самым обокрав его родных и близких, сделав их несчастными только потому, что ты желал утолить свой ненасытный голод. – Моя жизнь является чьей-то смертью, Ренесми. Это имеет значение? Можешь не отвечать, я знаю, что имеет. Ты не сможет жить со мной вечно. Рано или поздно что-то все равно разлучит нас. Глупая ссора или парень, который понравиться тебе и тогда я больше не буду нужен тебе. Мы не сможем вечно оставаться только вдвоем.

– Мы можем, – упрямо возразила Ренесми. Конечно, ей сейчас еще рано говорить о мальчиках, но в одном она была уверена. Ей не нужен никакой другой мальчик. С тех пор как Ренесми спасла Алека Вольтури и узнала его, как она была уверена, с той стороны с которой его не знал никто, она не представляла себе дальнейшую жизнь без него. Они могут быть друзьями, вечными спутниками друг друга и даже больше. – Я уже встретила того с кем хочу провести свою вечность. Тебя. Ты всегда будешь нужен мне.

Ренесми попыталась взять Алека за руку, но отдернул ее, прежде чем она смогла коснуться его. Вампир медленно покачал головой. Ее доброта убивала его даже сильнее, чем мысль о том, что его сестры больше нет на этом свете. Пока что он все еще не мог заставить себя забыть об этом и начать двигаться дальше. Алек знал, что каждую ночь, в то время как он уносить девочку все дальше на восток ее семья будет неустанно продолжать искать ее. И когда-нибудь им удастся обнаружить их след, и тогда они отнимут у него Ренесми точно так же, как они отняли Джейн. Рано или поздно его смерть разлучит их. И чем дольше он и Ренесми остаются вместе, тем сложнее ей будет расстаться с ним.

– Ты ребенок. Ты только ребенок. – С неприсущей ему нежностью посмотрел на нее Алек. Не смотря на то, что она по-прежнему была маленькой девочкой в ее чертах и фигуре уже угадывалась ее будущая красота. Убить ее значит совершить страшный грех и плевать, что тот, кто породил ее, возможно, уничтожил самых близких ему на этом свете людей (вампиров). Они были монстры, а она ангел.

– Это только пока. Ты же знаешь, – Ренесми смущенно отвела взгляд в сторону, – сам наверняка замечаешь, как я быстро расту. Ведь придет день и мне исполниться семнадцать, я перестану меняться. А ты, ты же все также не постареешь ни на день. Я очень скучаю по семье, родным, не знаю даже живы ли они, но когда я с тобой, мне кажется, что этого достаточно. Достаточно просто знать, что ты есть рядом. Если хочешь, мы можем жить на острове, в уединении, далеко от всех. Я научусь плавать и буду купаться в море, надолго задерживая дыхание, совсем как русалка. Нас никто не разлучит.

Будь на то воля самой Ренесми, она бы выросла хоть прямо сейчас. Алек сказал ей, что он думает о том, что она может встретить мальчика. Глупый. Ренесми гораздо больше боялась того что он встретит вампиршу и маленькая дампирка по уши влюбленная в него просто напросто будет ему не нужна.

_Каждый, кто хоть раз взглянет на нее, сразу же попадает под ее очарование._ К такому выводу однажды пришел Алек. Вот почему столько вампиров и волков в раз были готовы погибнуть за нее. Вот почему он должен отказаться от нее. Алек дождался того момента когда Ренесми уснула, как обычно укутавшись в его пальто. Девочка всегда спала очень крепко. Такой беспробудный сон мог бы помочь ему убить ее. Стоит лишь протянуть руку и поднять с земли камень. Одного удара вполне бы хватило, чтобы разбить ей череп. Это была бы такая сладкая месть за сестру, за создателя, за его семью.

Но, к сожалению, Алек и сам попал под ее чары, более того он имел неосторожность влюбиться в нее. Уже сейчас, когда она еще столь юна и невинна. И этого уже не изменить. Аро как-то говорил ему о том, что истинная любовь приходит к вампиру лишь раз. Именно поэтому другой его господин – Маркус так никогда и не смог забыть свою Дидим.

Бережно взяв Ренесми на руки, он отнес ее как можно ближе к месту, где временно остановились Каллены, ни на минуту не прекращающие поиски девочки. Для него это было очень рискованно, ведь если они увидят его живым, то наверняка убьют его, но он не мог поступить иначе.

– До свидания моя маленькая Ренесми. Чтобы не случилось, я буду любить тебя, – прошептал он, прежде чем оставить ее и уйти. – Всегда.

Так будет лучше для них обоих. Он не может позволить себе наблюдать за тем, как из девочки она неумолимо превратиться в девушку. Искушение будет слишком велико. Ренесми должна оставаться невинной до тех пор, пока самостоятельно не сможет сделать свой выбор. Найти его в будущем или навсегда остаться вместе со своей семьей.

Все были безумно счастливы возвращению Ренесми, но, не смотря на всеобщее ликование и радость от встречи с семьей, она сама все никак не могла остановить слез. Мама говорила ей, что их с ней разлука была страшным сном, о котором ей следует забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Но как забыть его?

Ренесми никому не рассказала о том, где была, а главное и с кем, навечно сохранив в себе эту тайну. Никто из них все равно не поймет ее желания быть русалкой, живя на необитаемом острове с тем, кого все называют монстром.

– Не волнуйся, Ренесми. Ты найдешь его, когда настанет время, – однажды сказала ей Элис. – Ты просто должна научиться ждать.

Алек лежал обнаженный, на холодном песке и, закрыв глаза, вслушивался в приближающийся шум прибоя. Рядом с ним, согревая его своим телом, тихо дремала Ренесми. Сколько бы раз Алек не занимался с ней любовью, ее ласки постоянно сводили сума, заставляя его забывать обо все на свете. Вампир перевернулся на бок, нежно целуя девушку в шею. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что она здесь, вместе с ним. С их последней встречи, когда он оставил ее в лесу возле дома Калленов, прошло уже почти двадцать лет. Ожидание было убийственно томительным, но оно того стоило.

– Как же я рад, что ты нашла меня.

– Элис помогла мне в этом. Когда мы были вместе, ее видения были туманны, потому что она не может видеть событий, в которых присутствует дампир. Но когда ты остался один, – печально проговорила Ренесми. Алек еще крепче прижал ее к себе, и она улыбнулась. – Элис смогла увидеть, где ты. Ты исполнил мою мечту.

Когда-то она призналась ему в том, что хотела бы жить вместе с ним на необитаемом острове. Сначала Алек принял это за детский каприз, но потом когда он заставил себя на время уйти из ее жизни, предоставив ей выбор, он понял, что для него нет лучшего места, чем жить на острове. Вольтури повержены, у него нет семьи и не куда податься. Никто не захочет водить дружбу с тем, кто в прошлом посвятил свою жизнь служению Аро. А здесь на тропическом острове вдали от цивилизации у него есть все, что необходимо. И сейчас даже повзрослевшая Ренесми напоминала ему ту русалку, которой она хотела быть еще тогда двадцать лет назад. Ее рыжие волосы почти всегда были влажными от соленой морской воды, а кожа бледна и нежна как шелк.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептала она.

– Я люблю тебя, – таков был тихий ответ.


	4. ДЭЖАВЮ

**«ДЭЖАВЮ»**

Во время прогулки по парку Ренесми внезапно почувствовала слабость. Слуги, сопровождавшие ее, без промедления доставили свою госпожу в ее покои и отправили за доктором. Уже через час лучший врач Италии осматривал молодую женщину, ища причину ее недомогания. После осмотра мужчина в белом халате удалился из комнаты Ренесми Вольтури, велев ей отдыхать, а сам направился прямиком к Аро, чтобы лично доложить тому о произошедшем инциденте. Луиза – одна из фрейлин повелительниц Вольтури помогла Ренесми переодеться, и, выполняя приказ доктора о постельном режиме, приготовила для своей госпожи покрывала и подушки. Даже будучи женой правителя Вольтерры Ренесми не смела, ослушаться приказа Аро, который был весьма обеспокоен ее состоянием. Далеко не все вампиры были абсолютно уверены в том, что дампиры не представляют угрозы для бессмертных, Кай был заинтересован этим вопросом больше всех остальных, это и объясняло чрезмерное беспокойство самого Аро. Ренесми легла в постель и, отослав Луизу, попыталась уснуть. Не прошло и получаса, как ее покой был нарушен незваным посетителем.

Маркус без стука вошел в комнату своей жены. Его шаги были беззвучны, а присутствие выдавал лишь едва слышимый шелест его темной мантии, которую он носил, когда покидал пределы замка. Древний вампир пришел, как только узнал о случившемся. Легкое недомогание у дампира вызвало в замке не малую панику, однако повелителя Вольтерры больше беспокоило самочувствие Ренесми, нежели возможный риск, что дампиры по своей сути гораздо опасней, чем все думали прежде.

Ренесми неподвижно лежала на большой кровати, расположенной в центре просторной комнаты на втором этаже ее дома, повернувшись лицом к распахнутому настежь окну. Ласковые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь кроны посаженных в саду декоративных деревьев, наполняя комнату чистым дневным светом. Маркусу не часто доводилось видеть солнечный свет. Поддавшись порыву, вампир шагнул вперед, ступив под поток солнечного света. Заметив знакомое свечение, Ренесми устремила свой гневный взгляд на нарушителя своего спокойствия. Признав в вампире законного супруга, девушка, стыдливо потупив взор, поспешила сесть на кровать, натянув на себя одеяло.

– Прошу прощения, я думала, что это вернулась Луиза, – извиняясь, мягко проговорила Ренесми, оправдываясь за то, что не оказала собственному мужу должного внимания. Маркус редко приходил в ее покои днем, никогда на самом деле. Если они и встречались в замке, то только тогда, когда она приходила к нему в библиотеку, проводя с ним несколько часов, а так же во время приемов пищи и казней в тронном зале, присутствие на которых было делом обязательным для каждого постоянного члена клана. Все остальное время каждый проводил так как ему того хотелось. Маркус частенько предавался воспоминаниям, уединяясь в мрачных залах старинного замка. Ни один из них никогда не требовал от другого любви. Они просто понимали друг друга. Маркус в далеком прошлом потерял жену, единственную женщину которую он когда-либо любил. Ренесми, будучи еще подростком, пережила смерть своего Джейкоба. Оборотень трагически погиб от укуса вампира, защищая свою деревню. После его смерти, девушка хотела последовать за ним, но любовь к родителям остановила ее от подобного шага. Единственным выходом, который она видела в то время, было уйти. Уйти туда, где вампиры уже давно смирились со своими потерями и мирно сосуществовали вдали от мира, наслаждаясь мраком подземелья Вольтерры, находясь под защитой старейшего из вампирских кланов.

– Мне сообщили о том, что тебе нездоровится, – нахмурившись, проговорил Маркус, с беспокойством всматриваясь в лицо жены. На нем вместо привычного румянца и теплого света в глазах отражались признаки усталости. Вампир осторожно присел на край кровати.

– Ты бледна, – тихо добавил Маркус.

– Не более чем, обычно, – равнодушно ответила Ренесми. Ее настроение не располагало к задушевной беседе. Девушке хотелось лишь одного – чтобы он поскорее ушел. – Тебе не стоило так волноваться за меня, это всего лишь усталость. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть и я вновь буду полна сил. Вампиры не склонны страдать от человеческих недугов, даже такие вампиры как я. Аро как всегда все преувеличивает, ему не следовало присылать ко мне доктора.

– В этом нет ничего удивительного, – грустно улыбнувшись, проговорил Маркус. – Таков мой брат. Он всегда излишне заботлив, когда дело касается его семьи. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как сильно он был опечален смертью моей жены, его сестры. Эта трагедия потрясла всех нас. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я не хочу потерять тебя так же, как когда-то потерял ее. Твое присутствие в замке скрашивает мое одиночество и тоску.

Эти слова заставили Ренесми почувствовать себя виноватой. После смерти Джейкоба она никогда не думала, что вновь сможет обрести такого же верного друга как ее оборотень, друга который сможет заставить ее улыбаться и не чувствовать постоянную боль утраты. Но Маркус стал именно таким другом, он стал ее супругом, ожидая, что их душевной близости и понимания друг друга окажется достаточно, чтобы провести вечность вместе. Ренесми чувствовала вину за то, что для нее этого оказалось недостаточно.

– Для меня это многое значит, – заговорила Ренесми после продолжительной паузы. Излишняя забота допекала ее дома, а теперь и здесь тоже нашлись те, кому не безразлично ее существование. С одной стороны это было приятно, но с другой просто не выносимо. – Со мной все в порядке. Сон – единственное, что мне нужно.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – спросил Маркус.

– Нет, – Ренесми просто помотала головой.

– Хорошо. Я вернусь завтра утром. Отдыхай. – Маркус осторожно прижался ледяными губами к ее лбу. Ренесми невольно вздрогнула. Близость Маркуса по неведомой ей причине доставляла ей неприязнь. Сам Маркус к счастью этого не заметил. Слабо улыбнувшись, он покинул ее комнату, закрыв за собой полупрозрачные двери. Ренесми тяжело вздохнув, вновь закрыла глаза и постаралась расслабиться. Внезапные перепады в настроении начинали по-настоящему пугать ее. Что если она и правда меняется. Ведь Науэль не мог быть полностью уверен в том, что женщины дампиры ничем не отличаются от мужчин-полукровок. Возможно, есть некие скрытые способности, которые проявляются по мере взросления. Щелчок дверной ручки заставил Ренесми отказаться от дальнейших рассуждений на эту тему. Дверь в ее комнату тихо отворилась, и воздух наполнился знакомым ароматом. Мысленно улыбнувшись, девушка открыла глаза, обнаруживая Алека аккуратно ставящего свежесорванные цветы в изящную вазу на столе, неподалеку от окна.

– Простите, – извинился Алек, заметив, что девушка вопреки его предположениям не спит, а внимательно наблюдает за ним с постели. – Я не хотел разбудить вас.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – неожиданно для себя, сердито потребовала ответа Ренесми, сложив руки у себя перед грудью. Глупый мальчишка решил поиграть в заботливого парня, принеся ей цветочки. А он подумал, что произойдет, если кто-то увидит его здесь? Учитывая, что весь замок знает о том, что случилось, к ней в любой момент могут придти гости. Со стороны Алека это просто верх безрассудства.

– Я пришел узнать, как вы моя госпожа, – несколько смущенно ответил Алек, застыв на месте. Молодой вампир спрятал руки у себя за спиной и уставился в пол, не смея взглянуть на рассерженную его появлением девушку. Он лишь хотел сделать ей приятное, только и всего.

– Со мной все отлично, – фыркнула Ренесми. Она уловила запах цветов, которые принес Алек. Это их цветы. Ее воображение сразу же наполнилось воспоминаниями: весенний луг, мягкая трава и целое море нарциссов.

– Мне уйти? – поинтересовался Алек. Он слышал, как врач говорил о постельном режиме и все же он не мог не придти к ней. Ренесми выглядела бледной и усталой. В любом другом случае он бы умолял ее не прогонять его, но он прекрасно знал, что не может остаться. Алек едва не попался на глаза Маркусу, который опередил его всего на пару минут. Не дождавшись ответа от Ренесми, вампир, учтиво поклонившись, поспешил к выходу.

– Постой, – окликнула его Ренесми, прежде чем он успел убежать прочь. Она сама не понимала, что на нее нашло. Никогда прежде она не грубила никому из своих подданных, тем более Алеку, верно хранившему их маленькую тайну. Не смотря на то, что официально она была теперь Вольтури в душе она осталась все той же доброй милой Ренесми свято чтущей ценности Калленов.

Алек обернулся.

– Подойди ко мне, – велела она, торопливо выбираясь из-под теплого покрывала. Подол ее рубашки задрался вверх, обнажая бедра, однако это совсем не беспокоило девушку. Алек выглядел слишком соблазнительно, чтобы прогонять его прочь, как наскучившего избалованной хозяйке котенка. К тому же он ничем не провинился. Плевать если Луиза почувствует его запах. Служанке можно оторвать язык. Для жены одного из правителей Вольтерры это не проблема.

– Снимай одежду, – приказала Ренесми.

Алек сделал, так как ему велели. Вампир всегда отличался верностью повелителям и их женам. Вольтури стали для него и его сестры настоящей семьей. Семьей, которая кормила и заботилась о них. Но с появлением в замке новой «первой леди» все изменилось. Алеку больше не была нужна его семья. Вампир был уверен, что Ренесми и есть та единственная, которую он ждал уже больше тысячи лет. Он бы пошел за ней куда угодно, но она предпочла остаться с Вольтури. Она стала женой Маркуса, хотя все в замке знали, что он так до сих пор и не смог забыть свою погибшую любимую. Алек был рад уже тому, что он может видеть девушку каждый день. Первое время Джейн подозревала что-то неладное, но понять, что же именно так и не смогла. Алек всегда тщательно скрывал свои чувства и не только от сестры, но и от самой Ренесми. Каково было его удивление, когда девушка его мечты сама пришла к нему.

– Вы уверены? – спросил Алек, когда его силой затащили на кровать. Ренесми вовсе не выглядела такой уж слабой, какой она показалась ему в начале. Возможно, Кайус прав – она опасней, чем все думали. Она дампир – убийца, несущий смерть всем вампирам. Должен ли он сейчас думать о своем спасении? Алек мысленно усмехнулся, он бы не стал убегать от нее, будь она в десять раз страшнее, чем мифический дампир-убийца. Разве можно бороться с тем, кого так искренне любишь. Даже если на кону твоя жизнь, спасаться бесполезно, без нее эта жизнь вновь будет лишена всякого смысла.

– Хочешь, чтобы я передумала? – игриво спросила Ренесми, любуясь своей любимой игрушкой. Если бы год назад кто-то сказал бы ей, что она найдет привлекательным мрачного мальчика из Вольтури, брата близнеца-Джейн она бы без раздумий высмеяла этого сумасшедшего. Но, то ли от безысходности, то ли он действительно был очень привлекательным, Ренесми выбрала себе в любовники именно его. Поначалу девушка думала, что выбрала его только потому, что была уверена в том, что он никогда никому ничего не расскажет об их тайной связи. Слишком унизительно для него было подчиняться госпоже – полукровке, которая к тому же младше его более чем на тысячу лет. Не легок был и ее путь. Ренесми всегда думала, что будет заниматься любовью только с Джейкобом – он мужчина, которого как ей казалось, подарила ей судьба, после его смерти девушка поклялась навечно сохранить ему верность, оставшись девственницей. Однако это оказалось не так-то просто, особенно здесь в Вольтерре, где не было пристального присмотра со стороны ее отца.

_Однажды прогуливаясь по саду, Ренесми случайно увидела Афенадору Вольтури в объятиях постороннего мужчины. Впоследствии ей было стыдно признать то, что в тот момент она не могла оторвать взгляд от этого непристойного зрелища. После этого ей не раз снились странные сны, в которых она была на месте жены Кая. Ренесми, разумеется, хранила молчание, прекрасно понимая, как раскрытие данной тайны повлияет на Афенадору и ее любовника. Она отчаянно пыталась забыть то, что видела, но ей так и не удалось выбросить эти образы из своих сновидений. И тогда поняв в чем дело, Афенадора сама подошла к Ренесми и все ей рассказала. Жена Кая так же предложила Ренесми последовать ее примеру и велела ей выбрать для этого любого вампира из Вольтури, за исключением Деметрия, которого она оставила для своего личного пользования. Маркус страдает по жене, _– _по секрету_ _рассказала Афенадора,_ – _он уже больше тысячи лет не позволял себе даже взглянуть на другую женщину, с ним ты зря теряешь время. Ренесми такая идея показалась полным абсурдом, но ее сны продолжились, они стали еще более частыми, более откровенными, и более реалистичными. Сгорая от стыда, Ренесми призналась себе в том, что Афенадора права. Так она выбрала Алека, взяв с него клятву что никто, и никогда не узнает о них. _

– Не хочу, – честно признался Алек. – Я рад, что слухи оказались не правдивы. Вы абсолютно здоровы и всем не о чем беспокоится. – Вампир нежно поцеловал ее в губы. Ренесми улыбнулась и, слегка отстранившись, сняла с себя ночную рубашку. Алек заворожено смотрел на нее, словно видел ее обнаженной впервые. С самого начала ей казалось, что она нуждается в нем гораздо больше, чем он в ней. Но его сегодняшний поступок ставит под сомнение ее суждения. Он пришел к ней, потому что волновался за нее.

– Со мной все прекрасно, я просто соскучилась по тебе, – усмехнулась Ренесми. Чувство вины, терзавшее ее во время визита Маркуса, испарилось так же быстро, как и появилось. В конце концов, он сам виноват в том, что его жена нашла себе того кто не отказывает ей в удовольствии просто быть рядом, не думая о своих бывших умерших. Ренесми была уверена, что когда она отправится в иной мир, Джейкоб будет ждать ее там, он все поймет. Очевидно, Маркус не разделял ее точку зрения, и об их близости не могло быть и речи.

– Я рад, – Алек улыбнулся, после чего он опрокинул ее на спину и стал покрывать поцелуями ее шею. Он всегда знал, что за прожитую им жизнь он не заслуживает ничего кроме вечного ада. Но прежде чем попасть туда, он может еще немного насладиться раем.

– Перестань дразнить, – простонала Ренесми, выгибая спину навстречу ласковым прикосновениям.

– Как пожелаете, моя госпожа, – ответил Алек, нежно лаская руками ее бедра. Он бы сделал все, о чем она попросила – все что угодно. – Что я должен сделать, чтобы угодить вам?

– Во-первых, не называй меня госпожа, когда на нас нет одежды, – потребовала Ренесми. Не смотря на бесчисленное количество украденных ночей, проведенных в объятиях своего любовника, девушка не могла избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, что ее влияние в клане принуждает его быть с ней. Она вела себя с ним отнюдь не так как подобает себя вести благородной замужней женщине, и он вряд ли хоть на чуточку уважал ее. – Это попахивает извращениями, – Ренесми поморщила носик.

– Прости, – извинился Алек, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Ренесми слегка испугал этот взгляд – Алек выглядел так, словно он что-то задумал. А ведь от такого садиста как он можно ожидать чего угодно. – Но тогда ты лишишься удовольствия приказывать мне, когда мы без одежды.

– Идет, – не задумываясь, согласилась Ренесми.

У Аро складывалось ясное ощущение того, что он уже однажды проходил через нечто подобное. Много лет назад когда сохранность Вольтури находилась под угрозой, ему пришлось пожертвовать самым дорогим, что у него было – своей сестрой. И вновь его клан был под угрозой, и вновь угроза исходила от жены его брата Маркуса. За то, что сделала Ренесми, ее ожидает смерть. Аро уже послал за ней Джейн, чтобы та доставила полукровку в замок без лишних хлопот. Никто кроме него не знал о том, какой диагноз поставил врач, даже сама Ренесми, так что она не станет сопротивляться и по доброй воле придет в тронный зал. Возможно после ее смерти, Маркус вновь впадет в депрессию, но у Аро нет иного выбора. Если ей сохранить жизнь это может привести к гораздо более разрушительным последствиям.

Двери в тронный зал отворились, и следом за миниатюрной фигуркой Джейн в зал вошла Ренесми. Несколько преданных стражников стоявших подле господина, в ожидании приказа схватить и уничтожить виновных в преступлениях против бессмертных, пристально следили за каждым шагом молодой правительницы. Последним в тронный зал вошел Алек. Аро не ожидал его появления, но очевидно его сестра обо всем уже рассказала брату. В том не было ничего страшного. Для Алека эта казнь не станет первой. Талантливый мальчик, которого Аро вытащил из огня много веков назад, присутствовал при казни Дидим. Свое умение хранить секреты он продемонстрировал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Аро обратил свой взгляд на Ренесми. Девушка остановилась посреди тронного зала, ожидая от него объяснений.

– Ты хотел меня видеть, Аро? – спросила Ренесми.

Девушка едва успела принять душ и переодеться до того как Джейн вломилась к ней и велела ей следовать за ней в тронный зал, потому как Аро желает немедленно видеть жену своего брата у себя в замке. Ренесми не хотела, чтобы Алек сопровождал ее, но молодой вампир все же настоял на своем и его сестра его в этом поддержала. Ренесми же всегда казалось что Маркус, обладающий талантом узнавать о связях между людьми способен в любой момент разоблачить их, потому она старалась избегать Алека даже во время приема пищи.

– Доктор рассказал мне о причине твоего недомогания, – равнодушно ответил Аро.

Ренесми предполагала, что Аро позвал ее именно за этим, но она надеялась увидеть в тронном зале и Маркуса. Он ведь вроде как был обеспокоен ее состоянием. Возможно, диагноз доктора не так утешителен, как ей казалось и его это совсем не волнует? Это странно.

– И что же сказал доктор? – поинтересовалась Ренесми.

– Что пациентка, – Аро плавно поднялся на ноги, и, спустившись на одну ступеньку вниз, продолжил: – ждет ребенка.

Сердце Ренесми пропустило удар. Если бы Алек не был мертв с ним произошло бы тоже самое. Оба вампира были одинаково шокированы этой новостью. Это всегда казалось им невозможным. Ренесми гибрид и не способна к продолжению рода, так думал Алек, и в этом же была уверена сама девушка.

– Это какая-то ошибка, Аро, – голос Ренесми предательски дрогнул. – Это невозможно.

– Ошибки нет, моя дорогая, – улыбнувшись, ответил Аро. Он знал, что все так и будет. Все кто был обвинен в этом зале, до последнего отрицали свою вину, но всем им была дарована смерть только после того как с их уст срывалось признание. – Доктор отвечает за свои слова головой. А вот, ты Ренесми – ты готова доказать свои слова?

Ренесми молча, покачала головой. Аро вновь улыбнулся. Похоже, что с ней все будет даже проще, чем с его любимой сестрой. Дидим мнила себя настоящей королевой и до последнего не верила в то, что ее брат способен на подобное зверство. Но Аро руководствовался тем, что именно он даровал ей бессмертие. У него было полное право его отнять. Ренесми не была обращена – она родилась вампиром, но будучи замужней женщиной, она предала своего мужа и теперь носит во чреве чье-то дьявольское дитя. Гибрид гибрида должен быть уничтожен вместе со своей матерью.

– Мне известно, что Маркус и пальцем тебя не касался, следовательно, отец этого выродка не мой брат. Скажи мне кто он и твоя смерть будет быстрой и безболезненной. Иначе, – Аро перевел свой взгляд на Джейн. Сестра Алека не скрывала своей счастливой улыбки. Наконец-то этому недоразумению придет конец. Она тысячелетний вампир была вынуждена подчиняться полукровке только потому, что та вышла замуж за угрюмого одинокого Маркуса, но возмездие было уже близко. Очень скоро оно настигнет провинившуюся «королеву».

– Я предала вашего брата, Аро и я не отрицаю своей вины, но это только моя вина….

Ренесми не смогла договорить свою речь до конца. Боль пронзила ее тело тысячью острыми кинжалами. Ноги подкосились, и она рухнула на пол, не в силах сдержать предательского крика. Боль волнами прокатилась от головы до пят, не оставляя без внимания ни единой клеточки ее тела.

Потом все прекратилось. Ренесми смогла поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на Аро.

– Прошу, – взмолилась она. В глазах Аро не было даже тени сострадания. Ренесми была готова умереть, но Алек. Он не достоин смерти. Ведь это она во всем виновата. Она соблазнила его, она приказала ему, а он не мог ослушаться приказа. Не его вина в том, что произошло. Он должен жить, продолжать свое существование, так как было до нее.

– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Ренесми, – вновь заговорил Аро. – Умереть и воссоединиться со своей любовью – оборотнем. Никто тебя не осуждает за это, но прежде чем это произойдет, мы казним у тебя на глазах, того кто так же предал своего господина, твоего законного мужа. Назови его имя. Я уверен – это был кто-то из моих подданных.

У Аро было несколько предположений, но все они казались ему абсолютно абсурдными. К тому же ему хотелось узнать имя предателя из уст главной виновницы. Ренесми всегда была его любимицей из-за того что подобно матери могла скрывать от него свои мыслию она показывала ему только то что хотела в то время как мысли остальных вампиров были доступны ему в полном объеме.

– Нет, – Ренесми отчаянно помотала головой. Виновата только она. Она должна умереть и обрести вечный покой. Встретится с Джейкобом.… При воспоминании об оборотне на глазах Ренесми проступили новые слезы. Есть ли загробный мир для вампира, и сможет ли она отыскать в нем душу оборотня. Они любили друг друга, и будут вместе там, главное верить в это, так и будет. – Он был человеком. Просто человек, с которым я познакомилась на улице. Это была ошибка, за которую в ответе только я.

– Лжет, – вмешалась Джейн. – Ее служанка почувствовала бы присутствие человека, мой господин.

Ренесми одарила Джейн ледяным взглядом. Жаль она не понимает, что тем самым помогает Аро погубить собственного брата. Луиза – глупая Луиза подтвердит слова Джейн – их мысли проверит Аро и убедится в их правдивости. Ренесми не знала, сможет ли она выдержат пытки, на которых, как правило, была лишь свидетелем, но она постарается не сломаться и ничего им не сказать.

Аро обошел Ренесми кругом, после чего обратился к Алеку:

– Мальчик мой, может быть, ты сможешь, убедить свою госпожу во всем признаться?

Алек впервые в жизни испуганно взглянул на своего повелителя. Его чувства выдавали его, он был в этом уверен. Джейн была одержима местью Калленам, она не понимала, но Аро – он все понял. Алек заставил себя сделать шаг вперед, чтобы показать свое намерение выполнить просьбу господина. Ренесми страдала, и ему с каждой секундой становилось все труднее сдерживать себя. Ему бы очень хотелось помочь ей, защитить ее, но если он попытается использоваться свой дар, охранники и Рената сразу же остановят его. В присутствие личного телохранителя Аро, любой забывал о своей цели и Алек не станет исключением, он это точно знал.

– Я не могу этого сделать, – еле слышно произнес Алек. Он встретился с испуганным взглядом Ренесми и осознал, что просто не может так поступить с ней. Его способность это ад, это самое страшное, что только может случиться с живым существом, и он никогда не простит себя за то, что его любимая испытает на себе его дар. Лучше смерть, чем это. Он прожил долгую жизнь, в которой было не так уж много хорошего, ему не страшно умереть сейчас. Ренесми всегда была ангелом. Ее душа не проклята, она отправится в рай и будет счастлива там.

Алек протянул свою руку Аро, предлагая повелителю прочесть его мысли.

– Нет, – Ренесми попыталась подняться, но ее тело не слушалось ее. Зачем? Зачем он делает это? Ренесми почувствовал новые слезы у нее на щеках. Она никогда не хотела, чтобы кто-то умирал из-за нее. За всю свою недолгую жизнь она убила только одного человека. Сразу же после смерти Джейкоба она потеряла над собой контроль и убила женщину, выпила ее до последней капли, словно кровь могла развеять ее боль. Позже Ренесми сожалела о своем поступке, и в Вольтерре она питалась исключительно донорской кровью.

Мысли девушки прервало яростное шипение. Аро что-то прорычал по-итальянски, ударив Алека по лицу так сильно, что тот не удержался на ногах. Джейн попыталась помочь брату, не понимая в чем его вина, но Аро одним своим взглядом остановил ее.

– Сжечь ее, – приказал Аро. Двое охранников сдвинулись с места. Заметив их, Алек в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Ренесми, закрывая ее своим телом и обнажая клыки. Девушка отчаянно вцепилась в него, передавая ему свои мысли, в которых она ругала его. Аро бы не узнал, а если бы и узнал потом, то простил бы. Дар Алека важен для Вольтури.

– Что делать с ним? – спросил один из вампиров, в руке которого был странный предмет, напоминавший собой коллекционную зажигалку, указывая на Алека. Ренесми сжалась от страха. Она никогда не думала, что ее смерть будет настолько ужасна. Ей предстоит сгореть заживо. Аро повернулся и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза. Ренесми выдержала этот взгляд.

– Он будет смотреть, – сказал Аро, вызывая из горла Алека рычание. Джейн с благодарностью посмотрела на повелителя, не веря своему счастью. Аро прощает ее брата за преступление, известное только им троим. Не дожидаясь разрешения Джейн, оттащила полукровку от своего брата. Один из охранников удерживал Алека, в то время как другой подошел к Ренесми.

Все случилось быстро. Огонь коснулся ее волос. Ренесми почувствовала жжение на коже. Боль была почти такой же, как от дара Джейн, только хуже. Кричать не было сил, голос пропал, вокруг все стало темным.

Открыв глаза, Ренесми увидела перед собой цветущую поляну. Осмотревшись, оно поняла, что она дома. Это поляна ее родителей, но как? Девушка отчетливо помнила последние секунды своей жизни. Они были ужасны, но сейчас она чувствовала невероятную легкость, словно это все было сном.

– Обернись, – раздался голос у нее за спиной.

Ренесми обернулась. Перед ней стоял Джейкоб. Ее Джейкоб.

– Джейк, – девушка бросилась навстречу. Теперь она поняла – это был не сон. Она умерла.

– Нет, – Джейкоб покачал головой, преграждая ей путь рукой. Ренесми не понимая, в чем дело уставилась на друга. – Твое место не здесь, – с грустной улыбкой проговорил оборотень, по-прежнему держась на расстоянии.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – одними губами спросила девушка. – Я не понимаю.

– Я оборотень Несси, мое место среди духов моего племени, – пояснил Джейкоб.

– Но я хочу быть с тобой, – отчаянно проговорила Ренесми, чувствуя как земля уходит у нее из под ног. Она не сможет одна, просто не сможет. Ренесми упала на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями.

– Это невозможно, – донесся до нее шепот Джейкоба. Когда Ренесми открыла глаза, его уже не было. Девушка осталась на поляне еще несколько дней, ожидая, что Джейкоб все-таки вернется. Но он не вернулся. Ренесми решила навестить родителей и семью. Из их разговоров она поняла, что им стало известно о ее гибели. Они винили во всем Алека. Ренесми не понимала почему, никто не говорил о подробностях. Родители были убиты горем. Ей так же было одиноко без них, без Джейкоба, даже без Алека.

Через месяц Алек нашел ее.

Ренесми не могла поверить своим глазам, однако когда он рассказал что случилось после того как ее сожгли заживо она охотно поверила каждому слову. Аро не хотел убивать Алека, но Алек не хотел жить в мире, где не существует его любимая. Он пригрозил рассказать Маркусу правду, если Аро не исполнит его просьбу и не уничтожит его. Но даже тогда Аро смог найти для себя выгоду.

– Аро сказал, что выполнит мою просьбу только в том случае, если я скажу Маркусу что убил тебя и Дидим, – рассказал Алек, когда они с Ренесми сидели вдвоем у небольшого озера на границе с Канадой. – Я не знаю, поверил ли он мне, но услуги Аро не потребовались.

Алек слегка усмехнулся.

– Я даже не мечтал оказаться дома, после…

– … смерти, – продолжила Ренесми, понимая, о чем он говорит. Она «возникла» на поляне, неподалеку от своего дома. И возможно если бы она знала, что Вольтури убили Алека, если бы она знала о нем хоть чуточку больше, то ее одиночество не было бы столь долгим.

– И что теперь? – спросил Алек, всматриваясь вдаль. Он представлял себе ад не таким.

– Ты останешься со мной? – с надеждой спросила Ренесми. Алек только улыбнулся притянув ее к себе. Ренесми положила голову ему на плечо. Впервые за долгое время она больше не чувствовала одиночество.


End file.
